Telephone
by bluedream10
Summary: Oga Tatsumi was baby-sitting Berubo on their summer vacation when suddenly someone unexpected called him. Who was it? And why is Oga getting excited and at the same time nervous?


**Note:** This is my first fanfic that features characters from Beelzebub. I chose Oga Tatsumi and Kunieda Aoi. Well, because I think they're just too cute together! Too bad, they don't have any love or fluff scenes in the series. Awww….

Saa, I hope you enjoy reading this simple fanfic. Please review~ they will be very much appreciated. :DD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub. Ryuhei Tamura owns Beelzebub.

**Telephone**

It was summer and all the students of Ishiyama High School are all spending their summer vacations somewhere out there. Even Ishiyama's Tohoshinki have their summer plans. Kanzaki Hajime is busy drinking a lot of yogurt milk. Himekawa Tatsuya is in Finland with his family. Tojo Hidetora is doing a lot of part-time jobs, mostly in beaches. Kunieda Aoi is training with her grandfather in Kyoto. All of them were busy with their plans except for one. Ishiyama's strongest, Oga Tatsumi, was stuck with a certain demon baby named Beelzebub.

"Mou, Berubo! Stop pulling my hair!" the 'ogre' exploded. The baby was really getting on his nerves this time. The annoyance he's feeling became worst because of the weather. "Ugh! It's so hot!" Oga lied on the couch, his body kept still. He felt like he's going to die because of heatstroke. "Damn! Why is Japan's summer so freaking hot?! Why?"

Suddenly, the telephone rang. RIIIINNNGGG! Oga did not pick the telephone up and instead ignored it. But to his irritation, the phone did not stop from ringing. "Mou! Berubo pick that damn phone!" he shouted as he covers his ears with the throw pillows on the couch.

The demon baby crawled to the cabinet where the telephone was placed. He got the phone and put it on his ear.

"Chaboo?" Berubo produced sounds that were too far away from human language.

"B-Beru-chan? Is that you?" a voice that belonged to a girl responded. It was Kunieda Aoi, the Queen of Ishiyama and former leader of Red Tail. Berubo rejoiced when he recognized the voice. He, again, produced loud sounds that really caught the attention of the really infuriated Oga. Well, that was the point of Berubo's unstoppable loud sounds.

Bothered by Berubo, Oga walked towards the baby, ruffling his tousled hair. "What is it, Berubo?" he demanded with an annoyed tone.

"Chaboo! Chaboo!" Berubo pointed at the phone eagerly.

"Beru-chan? What's wrong?" asked Kunieda from the other side of the phone.

Oga's ears flinched the moment he heard the voice coming from the telephone. He suddenly felt excited and at the same time, felt nervous. "Kunieda…"

"Chaboo?" Berubo tilted his head, confused at the sudden fidgety action of his parent, which was very unusual.

Oga's body has moved on its own accord and grabbed the phone from the baby's small hand. "Kunieda?"

"O-Oga? Is that you?" asked the Queen in a rather surprised tone.

"Aaah… yeah…" the raven teen responded sheepishly. A light blush was formed on his cheeks.

Kunieda, on the other side, was getting excited herself, well, more like panicking. _What would I do? It's Oga on the phone now! _Truth to be told, Kunieda has developed some romantic feelings for Oga. But she had never revealed it to anybody even to the members of Red Tail.

"Kunieda? Are you still there?" called Oga after a while when Kunieda was being unresponsive.

"Ah yes! Yes! I'm still here! S-So… h-how are you?" asked Kunieda, forcing to have a conversation with Oga.

He obviously doesn't know why, but his heart started to race. _Man, why am I feeling like this?_ "Oh yeah… I'm fine here. How about you? How's your training with your grandfather?"

"It's going pretty well, thank God," chuckled Kunieda. "my training just finished a while ago and grandfather said I can take the rest of the day."

"That's good to hear. Your grandfather is not that being tough on you, huh? Haha!" joked Oga.

Kunieda let out a small laugh. "Grandfather is actually very strict. But I can still endure it until the summer vacation ends."

The two of them talked for a long time, sinking very deep and caught into their conversation. It is indeed evident on their faces that they are enjoying each other's company, even if they're just talking on the phone.

But their small and somewhat romantic chat was disturbed by Kunieda's grandfather, calling her that it's time to eat dinner.

"Aoi, come on now! Let's eat dinner."

Kunieda responded to her grandfather. "Yes. I'm coming." Then she returned to talking to Oga again. "Oga, I'm sorry. I gotta go now. Grandfather's calling me." She stated in a disappointed voice.

"That's fine. I also didn't notice the time and," he paused. "I really had fun talking to you." continued Oga in a gentle accent.

Kunieda had a smile curved on her face. "Me too. It's fun talking to you."

Both of them became quiet for a while. They don't want to hang the phone yet. They still want to talk more and to enjoy that little time they had for they knew that once they put the phone down, that would be the last that they would ever talk again.

"A-Anoo… Oga… " started Kunieda, breaking the uneasy silence between them. But before she could go on with her sentence, Oga already cut her and made his way into talking.

"I'll call you later, Kunieda. Good night!" And he put the phone down, leaving Kunieda on the other side perplexed. Oga turned his heel around and went to his room, probably to sleep.

Though confused, Kunieda slowly brought the phone to its proper place and went to the dining room to eat with his grandfather and baby brother, Kota.

"Aoi, who was that you're talking to that took you long enough to go here?" demanded his grandfather, munching on the boiled fish.

Something trickled down on her spine, her face becoming bright red. Her grandfather's eyes were fast enough to notice it. He cleared his throat. "So? Who was it?" asked again her grandfather, now raising a brow at her.

"Aaah… it's… it's… no one! The person on the phone was just a classmate. Haha!" she quickly responded. Kunieda sweat dropped because she knows that her grandfather won't buy it.

"Mmm… I see. Sit down and eat your meal now."

Kunieda was taken aback by the answer of her grandfather. _He actually bought it?! _She exclaimed inwardly.

"Oi, Tatsumi! Tatsumi, dinner's ready! Tatsumi!" Misaki, Oga's big sister, knocked and called at the door. But it seems like no one is in the room. Misaki did not stop from calling until she felt that it's becoming a nuisance now. And so, without second thoughts, she forced her way in, not caring if his little brother gets mad at her. But what awaits her inside is his little brother sleeping peacefully on is bed.

"Hmph. It's been a long time since I saw Tatsumi sleeping." uttered Misaki with a smile on her face. "Maa, better leave him be."

She turned around to step out of the room when she heard her little brother's murmurs in his sleep.

"Kunieda… Aoi…"

A sly smirk climbed on Misaki's face. "Kunieda Aoi, huh? It looks to me that my little brother is growing up. I would like to see this once in a lifetime event." The smirk grew bigger. "I can't wait."

Oga slowly and lazily opened his eyes. He didn't immediately get up. He just kept his body still as he let his eyes stare at the ceiling. Then he averted his eyes to the clock located at the top of his table. The clock read, "09:35 pm."

"It's already this late, huh?" He now lifted his body up and scanned the whole room trying to find a certain green-haired, demon baby. "I guess Berubo is with aneewe," He fumbled for his cell phone on top of his study desk. He flipped it open and went to the 'Contact List'. He scrolled down all the names until he stopped on Kunieda Aoi's. After that, he pressed the 'Call' button. He waited for a few minutes until Kunieda picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kunieda… sorry for calling you this late."

"Oh, Oga. No, it's alright. Why did you call anyway?" asked the Queen. Kunieda's heart was fluttering because of excitement.

Oga scratched the back of his neck. "W-Well, I told you before we hang up that I'll call you again, right?" His face was starting to get red again.

Kunieda's heart begun to pound once more. Unknown to Oga, Kunieda was waiting beside the telephone and at the same time holding her cell phone. She was really eager for Oga's promised call. _Mou! My heart's beating so fast! Quiet down or Oga might hear it. _She shouted in her mind.

"Kunieda, is there a problem?"

Kunieda squealed unexpectedly. She was shocked at Oga's call that made her come back to reality. Oga tried to keep his laughter but failed at it. It was just too funny to handle, the so-called Queen just squealed like a real, scared girl.

"H-Hey! Why are you laughing?" demanded Kunieda. Though Oga cannot actually see it, he can sense that Kunieda's face is as red as a tomato. Just imagining that made him to laugh more. On the other hand, Kunieda was being very irritated. "Mou! Oga, what's funny?"

Oga tried to control his laughter as he also desperately tried to talk. "Haha! S-Sorry… hahaha… sorry… i-it's just… haha… t-too f-funny... haha! You? Haha! Squealing like a g-girl?"

"For your information, I am GIRL!" she snapped, emphasizing 'I' and 'girl'.

"Yeah… yeah… haha! I got it!" Oga's relentless laughter started to cease. Thank goodness!

"Baka…" grumbled Kunieda.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" yelled Oga.

And once again, another senseless argument has started, both of them throwing any possible insults against each other. Though their arguments are really offensive to both of them, still, they seemed to enjoy it.

"Hey Kunieda." called Oga between their endless argument. His voice was so serious that it brewed Kunieda to feel nervous and somewhat scared.

"O-Oga?"

"Listen to what will I say."

"A-Alright…" gulped Kunieda.

Oga breathed in some air and exhaled it and breathed in some more and exhaled again. _I have to say it, no matter what. This is best chance that I have._

"Kunieda, I like you."

Ishiyama's Queen, Kunieda Aoi, blinked her eyes upon Oga's unbelievable statement. Her brain did not process it directly and quickly until realization struck her.

"P-Pardon? W-W-What did you say?!" She bolted in a high-pitched voice. _Th-Three words… th-three w-words… d-did he just say… say th-them?! _Kunieda was getting hysteric. She understood right away what Oga had just voiced out but she's just being stubborn and won't just easily believe it.

"I like you, would you be my girlfriend?" repeated Oga in a mild manner.

"You're joking, right?" Kunieda knew that she's talking to Oga right now and for Oga to be able to say such things like those, something indescribable must have happened to him.

"No, I'm serious. I like you." Yes, Ishiyama's 'ogre' is being earnest this time. It's indeed noticeable in his deep voice.

Kunieda, at first, scoffed at Oga's respond. "I can't believe this. The ever fearless and mighty, Oga Tatsumi, would remark such things," she paused, her voice gradually rejoices. "and I never thought that my hidden feelings were reciprocated. I'm so happy."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes."

Oga wanted to jump on his bed for he felt like he's the happiest and luckiest man alive on the face of the earth. "I'm glad to hear that." He muttered softly. "I can't wait to say it to you in person."

The long-haired girl giggled. "Do you have to?"

"Of course!" he grunted lowly. "It's better to say it to you face-to-face."

"Alright. Alright. Oga, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"I love you." whispered Oga.

Kunieda smiled. "I love you, too."

She crept into her futon and lied down. She put the blanket over her body. Before sleeping, she opened her cell phone and stared at her wallpaper. "I can't wait to hear them coming from you in person." Afterwards, she fell into a deep slumber.

Oga gazed at the ceiling, like he always does when he's thinking of something. Then, he drifted his eyes on his phone's wallpaper. Staring at it, he whispers, "I'll make sure that it'll be much sweeter when I say it to you personally."

The end!

Misaki: Oi, Tatsumi! Why didn't you tell us that you and Aoi-chan are already dating?

Tatsumi: H-How did you know that? *blushes*

Misaki: *evil smile* You know me. I always have my radar and senses on so that I could get the latest news. Haha

Tatsumi: Well there's nothing that we have to tell you.

Ittosai (Aoi's grandfather): Oh yes there is! *eyes shining* How did you got Aoi to answer you?

Aoi: *blushes* Grandfather!

bluedream10: Well that's it. It's weird, right? For someone to confess using the phone… but in this day and age, nothing is weird when it comes to expressing your feelings to others. :DD Please review! Thanks~ ja ne!


End file.
